Treasured
by The Angel Of Sincerity
Summary: "I am the one who fell in love with you when I was in a relationship! I am the one who is constantly hurting because no matter what I do or say you ignore my feelings and don't admit to your own." "You've loved me all that time…" Ryou/Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

**- ****Treasured**** -**

**Angel Of Sincerity:** I'm really excited about posting this fan-fic online for you all, personally I believe it has a lot of potential, but that's for you guys to decide. The characters in the show are so amazing and unique, so I hope it shines through in my story! Please read and review!

**CHAPTER ONE**

Entering a large yet beautifully decorated function centre Ichigo smiled nervously. The room was slowly filling up with countless available young men and women who were slowly pairing up and making their way to the dance floor or the bar.

Slowly a feeling of regret passed through her mind as she considered whether to sit in an isolated corner all night; however to her surprise she pushed these negative thoughts aside. After all what would be the point of turning up here and promoting such anti-social and un-Ichigo like behaviour? _I guess there is no real harm after all it's not like anyone would know who I am since it's a masquerade,_ she thought as she sighed_, I have been putting off going to the singles masquerade for a while now, I mean Masaya broke up with me almost a year ago now…_

Sighing Ichigo slowly strutted off in the direction of the bar, ignoring the fact that she was underage. She had decided to wear a flowing white silk strapless dress which brushed over her white stilettos as she walked, along with a matching mask and a brown wig with loose curls styled into it as she knew that her identity would be rather obvious since she was one of the only girls of her age with crimson hair.

Looking across at the dance floor she felt a pang in her heart as she watched the nervous couples dance slowly to the serene music being played by the small orchestra present at the function. _I had that once…That feeling that made me all giddy inside… _she thought as she sighed sadly, "But I'm 17 now and a lot has changed since then!"

"You're 17, single and obviously sexy…I think I'm about to propose already," a obviously older but sleazy man said with a smirk as he placed a cold hand on her shoulder causing her jump as she turned to come face to face with him, a look of disgust spread quickly across her face. "Then again maybe I should propose we do something more erotic first to set the mood and 'develop' your skills in certain areas," he continued.

Screwing up her own face, Ichigo slapped him across his face and stabbed one of his feet with the heels of her stilettos. "Stay away from me you creep!" she snapped in horror as she turned on her heel and started to walk off.

Quickly reaching outwards he caught her wrist, twisting it painfully in the movement.

Wincing in pain as she looked back into his dark brown eyes, _Okay I'm a little scared…_

"No one denies my company! And no one walks away from me!" his eyes narrowed as his poisonous voice filled Ichigo's mind causing her to shake with fear of what he would do.

Looking around anxiously Ichigo realised that people had noticed the strangers actions but seemed to fear him or not care at all. Pressing her eyes shut she bit down on her bottom lip, _Masaya used to protect me…Now I'm all alone…_slowly tears trickled from her eyes, _…No one even cares…I'm just some girl to them…I'm just some girl._

"Well? Are you going to do as I say!" the sleazy man demanded as he tightened his grip on her wrist once more.

Looking up at him her eyes narrowed. "I would never dishonour my self or my family by associating with someone like you!" she snapped back furiously before looking away.

"I bet that's what your past sexual partners said too isn't it?" A blonde man asked as he approached to two wearing a traditional Japanese formal outfit of some sort with a black mask. "Leave her alone she's obviously scared half to death," he stated sternly as he eyed the other man.

Raising an eyebrow the sleazy man turned to face the newcomer. "Are you attempting to upset me? Because it's not working kid," he replied hotly, his eyes flickering angrily as he lied.

The blonde man laughed; "Oh really? Not at all? Well that must be because you have no honour left for the taking, you have soiled your family's name Yamakino Hiroshi," he said casually as he smiled.

"How did you know who I am?" the other man asked in panicky tone of voice as his eyes widened in shock. "Just who are you?" he growled as his eyebrows furrowed.

The blonde man just smirked, not even needing to open his mouth to even mutter another witty comment as it wasn't needed.

"Answer me you coward!" the older man yelled as he threw Ichigo to the floor. Completely loosing interest in her due to his identity being revealed.

Looking up at her defender Ichigo felt a surge of both excitement and fear as she nursed her aching wrist. _Who on earth is this guy?_

The blonde shifted uncomfortably as he saw her thrown to the ground as if she was worthless and unimportant. "How can you treat anyone like that? She's not a toy or a piece of trash. She's a human being," he stated coldly as he approached his opponent.

"Oh yeah?" The older man laughed half-heartedly, "Well how about you respect this!" He retorted as he kneed the younger man between the legs causing him to fall to his knees in extreme pain for a moment before the younger man swiftly flicked his own leg into the air and shattering the other man's shins as he fell to the ground yelling in pain.

Looking from one man to the other Ichigo was stunned by the scene before her. Two complete strangers had fought because of her. _This is so…strange. It's almost surreal…_

Struggling to his feet to blonde got up slowly and walked over to Ichigo, hesitantly taking her hand and helping her to her feet.

Ichigo blushed as she took his hand gratefully. The whole time she had forgot that she had been thrown to the floor.

Smiling at her he released her hand from his firm grip. "Are you ok?" he asked in a slightly worried but strangely familiar tone of voice.

Looking into his hypnotic ice blue eyes, she couldn't manage to do anything for a few moments other than nod her head and mumble, "Mmhmm," as her response to his question.

"Ok…That's good. I better go, I wasn't going to stay for long anyway, I think security will be looking for me so I better leave, I'll see you around then," he replied awkwardly as he smirked and started to walk away.

Snapping out of her giddy state Ichigo grinned uncontrollably. _Wait! You can't leave yet! _her mind screamed in realisation. "Wait! Can I get your number?"

"…and them he gave me his number and I gave him mine," Ichigo said dreamily as she cupped her own cheeks with her hands as she smiled.

"Oh! Ichigo Onee-chan has a crush on her mysterious hero, na no da!" Purin said excitedly as smiled uncontrollably and started to race around the room at an incredible speed, making Ichigo laugh and blush a light shade of pink.

"I actually can't remember the last time I saw you this happy Ichigo," Lettuce added as she placed a large pile of clean dishes on the table closest to her in the cute café.

Getting to her feet Ichigo twirled around on the spot as she giggled. "I love this feeling, it's amazing and I feel so alive. I can't explain it that well, but I love it!" she squealed excitedly.

Suddenly the door to the kitchen swung open. "Get back to work Ichigo or I'll dock your pay. I could hear you from the back of the restaurant you know, and I thought someone had set the metal detector alarm off…That's how loud and squeaky you were!" Ryou commented as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"What!" she shrieked while her face turned bright red, and she stormed over to her blonde haired blue eyed boss.

Ryou groaned as Ichigo shrieked. _Maybe I'm wrong, maybe she is worse than a metal detector alarm and more like a fire truck's siren._

Zakuro, Mint, Lettuce and Purin looked at each other knowingly. This would surely be another normal day at the Café Mew Mew, it just wouldn't be complete without the hourly Ryou and Ichigo feud that even some of the regular customers enjoyed watching.

"Mrs Kiyanoto says that watching their fights is like watching the days of our lives minus the romance and death…" Mint muttered to the others, "…But I think that the death part will be included soon, just look at Ichigo I think she'll strangle him at any moment."

"I do not sound whiney! And you're not going to dock my pay, I earnt it fair and square!" she whined, further proving his point.

He raised an eyebrow and snickered. He loved to harass her, tease her, provoke her, confuse her and especially frustrate her at any given chance. In fact it was one of his favourite past-times. "Are you questioning my authority Ichigo?" he asked daringly.

She looked at him shockedly, not saying a word as he continued.

"Because last time I checked I was your boss not the other way around. So I'll dock your pay if I want…actually I will dock 3 days pay, as a matter of fact," he said almost cheerfully as he smirked.

Her eyes widened as she stamped on of her feet down angrily. "You're such a jerk Ryou!" she screeched as she glared at him.

Digging his hands deeper into his pockets Ryou sighed. "Imagine what that means to me Ichigo," he replied coldly as he turned to walk up towards his room.

"Arrgh! You're driving me insane! Why can't you just say what you mean Ryou!" Ichigo screamed at him.

Mint laughed at this. "Wasn't she always insane though?" she whispered to Zakuro who just smiled.

Turning around on the staircase Ryou smiled at Ichigo wickedly. "Ok Ichigo that's it I have a chore for you to do."

Concern flooded Ichigo's mind as her face paled and became expressionless. "What exactly do you mean by chore?" she asked worriedly as she felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Ryou threw a silver key to Ichigo. "Scrub the cellar's floor…It's black at the moment I want to see those white tiles again," he said with a smile as he started to walk back up the stairs but he stopped and turned around shortly. "Oh and you can't have any help or I'll give you something else to do," he added as he smirked and walked up into the loft.

"Why does he have to be so cold and heartless!" Ichigo screamed as she picked up a scrubbing brush and bucket from the cleaning cupboard.

Lettuce sighed sadly. "We both know that he's not always like this Ichigo. He has a caring side too…" she said sweetly as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

This made Ichigo scoff at her friend rudely. "I'm sorry Lettuce, I didn't mean to be rude but that's one side of his multi-facet personality that rarely sees the sunshine," she said dramatically as she threw her arms in the air for extra effect.

"ICHIGO! ARE YOU DONE WITH THE CELLAR ALREADY?" Ryou yelled from upstairs knowing quite well that she was just chatting with the others.

She grimaced as she started to walk towards the cellar.

"ICHIGO!" He yelled once more.

"I'M GOING DOWN STAIRS NOW YOU JERK!" she yelled back as she rolled her eyes and stomped down the stairs cursing the whole way down. _Ryiu needs to be more like that mystery guy from last night._

"He's far too harsh on her and too lenient on us…"Zakuro commented as she rested on te end of her broom.

Throwing a table cloth on a table Purin nodded, "Onee-chan was so happy too…" she replied sadly as she raced to help Lettuce with another table.

Rasing an eyebrow Mint looked at them confusedly. "Lenient on us! Yeah right if you ask me Ichigo has it easy," she replied as she took a sip of her tea.

Zakuro sighed, _She'll never get it will she? _Looking away she noticed a white tablecloth rolled up underneath the cake counter. "What's this?" she mumbled as she walked over to it and unrolled it causing a black mask to fall out and onto the ground.

"Isn't that just like mask that Ichigo said that guy was wearing…" Purin noted as they all looked at each other in shock.

Lettuce's eyes grew huge. "Does this mean that Ryou was the guy that helped Ichigo?" she asked shockedly.

Quickly picking up the mask Zakuro re-rolled the tablecloth and put it back where she found it. "Who knows I mean there are heaps of black masks around, besides he might've went too…it doesn't mean that he is the mystery guy" she noted.

Silence filled the room for a moment before it was broken by Purin. "So we can't even tell her by accident?" she asked sadly.

"NO!"

Upstairs in the loft Ryou lay on his bed, typing a sms to his mystery girl. _She seems so similar to me…its weird._

_Hey,  
Sorry I didn't stay longer last night. I know this might sound really weird but would you like to go out for dinner tomorrow night?  
Talk soon. _

He smiled and clicked the send button, "I wonder if she will reply."

"Nya~!" Ichigo screamed downstairs as she raced out into the dining area, which was luckily empty as she had a tail and cat ears appear as she ran towards her friends clutching her mobile phone. "HE JUST ASKED ME OUT!" she yelled in excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Mint's eyes grew as she took in what Ichigo has just screamed ear piercingly across the room. "What! Really!" she shouted in complete and utter shock, as she looked across at Lettuce who gave her a look of complete and utter confusion.

Smiling Ichigo raced over to Purin, grabbing her hands and spun her around the room as she giggled, while Lettuce and Zakuro walked over to Mint.

"Ryou and our Ichigo? How on earth did this happen…well we know but still…Don't they hate each other?" Mint whispered to them behind her hand.

Zakuro shrugged, "Don't forget We can't be certain that it's him…"

Nodding Lettuce smiled a little. "I've always thought that Ryou's constant picking and teasing our Ichigo was some sort of flirting…" she added thoughtfully, "I hope it's him."

This made Mint laugh out loud; catching Ichigo's attention as she finally stopped spinning the now dizzy Purin around the room. "What's so funny you guys?" she asked confusedly while approaching them slowly.

With a sigh Lettuce stepped forward. "Ichigo, there's something that we should tell you."

Ichigo smiled nervously. "Huh? What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

Lettuce looked away as her hands started to shake. "Promise me that you won't scream at me," she pleaded.

With a nod Mint looked over at Ichigo. "And don't go all moody and throw stuff at us," she added, with a hint of amusement present in her voice.

"You're starting to scare me," Ichigo whispered, as her face paled with concern.

"-ICHIGO!" Keiichiro interrupted as he yelled from the doorway as he ran over to the strawberry blonde.

Lettuce's eyebrows rose in shock.

"AHH!" Mint screamed as she jumped into Zakuro's arms.

Blush crept on to both Zakuro and Mint's faces, as they stared at each other for a long 40 seconds.

"Uhhh. Woops!" Mint muttered as she got back on her own feet, "Sorry…"

Zakuro arched a slender brow at this, while a small smile crept on to her lips and she looked away. _That was over a little too quick…_

Purin raised an eyebrow confusedly, "Why are you blushing Mint Onee-chan?" she asked.

"I'M NOT!" she screamed as she glared at Purin and started to storm out of the room.

Keiichiro turned around as he sighed, "Mint come back I need your help too. I need everyone's help."

Turning around Mint rolled her eyes and walked back over to her friends.

Ryou raced down the stairs, tripping on the last step causing the girls to chuckle. Blushing he put his hands in his pockets, "Haha very funny…" he said sarcastically as he straightened himself up, his eyes snapping in the direction of the group, "So what's with all the screaming?"

Ichigo's eyes suddenly widened as she realised that Ryou was only wearing a pair of pants. Crimson soon spread across her face as she looked away from his nicely toned, muscular chest. _Ryou has no idea of what's decent does he!_ one part of her mind screamed. Smiling cheekily she tried to catch another quick glance of his bare chest, _Then again he does have a nice body, _the other half of her mind argued.

"Ahem! Ichigo I believe my face is up here," he said with a mocking tone as he pointed at his amused face, "So quit perving!"

Ichigo's blush deepened as her eyes widened, "As if I would! You're nothing special Ryou…Besides, I've made a vow to hate you until the day I die. So I guess that means that you just wish I was perving on you, you litt-" she said furiously as her eyes glimmered angrily.

"-Ichigo! Don't be so rude!" Zakuro yelled, causing everyone to look at her in surprise. "I'm so sick of you acting like a child under the age of 5, grow up and just treat Ryou as if he's your boss because you've made I quite clear you dislike him with out saying that you will hate him until you die," she fumed.

Ichigo fell silent. _Zakuro has never acted this way before. Sure's got frustrated at me, but so has everyone else. It's a little scary..._

Keiichiro sighed breaking the silence. "Can we please get back to my problem?" he asked nervously as everyone nodded, "well you see I lost the keys to the tech room…"

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Really? I'd never think you'd lose important things. That's Ichigo's job, that and breaking things too," Mint said seriously, while fluttering her eyelashes.

Glaring at her friend, Ichigo crossed her arms across her chest, "Thanks a lot Mint. Great friend you are…" she sulked.

Smirking Ryou sighed, "Ok well how about we all split up, it'll be quicker that way," he said matter-of-factly.

Masha floated over to Keiichiro, "Me too! Me too!" he said robotically.

Slowly Mint and Zakuro walked off in the direction of the kitchen, Keiichiro and Masha made their way towards the other end of the dining area and Purin and Lettuce made their way upstairs.

Ichigo sighed, _'Why did I get left out!'_ turning around she was met by Ryou's ice blue intoxicating eyes, causing her heart to pick up pace, _'What's happening to me? Why am I so frightened?'_

"I get stuck with the ditz that's about right. Oh well it's not as if you'll be having a bad time since it's with me," Ryou said with a laugh as he walked off towards the cellar.

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed as she stormed after him into the dark cellar, "What on earth makes you think that!"

"I've seen the way hate you look at me, come on Ichigo admit it you were perving on me before," he continued as he smiled, in spite of the immense awkwardness of the topic.

She froze, as a light blush spread across her cheekbones while she remembered back to when she had first seen him topless.

"_Hey, Shirogane!" Ichigo yelled as she raced up the stairs, snapping him out of his trance like state as she bursts into the room. _

_Ryou froze as his head snapped in her direction._

"_Well what are you going to do about this!" she exclaimed as she looked down to see he's wearing only a small towel over his lower half, causing her to blush crazily as she screamed, dropping the items of clothing she was carrying._

"_Ughh!" Ryou gulps._

_Ichigo's blush deeped as she tried to pick up what she dropped and threw it at him, "Pervert! Hentai! Stupid! Idiot! Shirogane eeecchh!"_

_Ryou dodged her attack but eventually got his underwear thrown in his face. Storming over to her he glared as he blushed. "You're the one who's peeping!" he yelled._

_Ichigo covered her mouth as she continued to blush._

The memory only served to intensify her embarrassment as she started to walk down the stairs. "I did not! You're imagining things Shirogane!" she exclaimed as she continued down the stairs only to trip causing her to smash into Ryou and squeal all the way down to the base of the stairs; landing on her back with Ryou across her stomach. "I'm so sorry!" she squeaked in embarrassment.

Looking across at her Ryou winced. "I didn't expect you to throw yourself at me Ichigo, some warning would be nice next time," he joked.

She smiled sightly as she looked into his piercing ice blue eyes, which seemed to be clear and welcoming for a change. All of a sudden Ichigo could hear her heart pounding in her chest, as she realised how close they were.

Ryou's eyes scanned her face as he brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

_He's looking at me, he's topless and he's Ryou…'_she noted as her heart fluttered, _So why don't I want to move?_

"Ichigo…" Ryou said calmly as his face edged a little closer to hers.

Her eyes widened,_ Ryou? He can't l-l-like me! There's no way!_ she thought as she suddenly noticed his rapid heart beat on her stomach. _He's nervous,'_she noted as she looked at his face which was now edging towards her own, without thinking she moved hers closer as well as she closed her eyes. His warm breath gracing upon her silky skin, causing her to shiver as their lips met in a short but sweet first kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and utter disbelief at what was currently occurring. _Sure we've kissed loads of times when I am a cat, but that…that was different! Firstly we're both human at the moment and secondly because he's never had his tongue in my mouth. That was our first human kiss._

Gently pushing against Ryou's bare chest she forced their kiss to end as abruptly as it started. "Why did you just kiss me?" she mumbled nervously.

Ignoring her question Ryou rose to his feet and offered Ichigo his hand, which she hesitantly took. "We better find those keys," he said calmly as he walked off into the farthest corner from Ichigo.

An awkward silence filled the cellar as they sifted through the countless boxes in the room.

Ichigo sighed as she looked over at Ryou, _'Why couldn't he answer my question?'_ she wondered, _'But more importantly…WHY ON EARTH DID HE KISS ME!' _her mind screamed. _'I mean he's Shirogane…Just Shirogane, my annoying, selfish boss who insults me all the time...'_ she thought sadly for a moment, _'Not like that hottie from the ball who protected me!'_ she giggled loudly as her tail and ears popped up.

This caught Ryou's attention as he looked up over at Ichigo. "What's up with you Ichigo?" he asked as he smiled teasingly, "Are you thinking about me again?"

She screwed up her face in severe distaste. "You wish!" she snapped, as she moved a heavy pile of books from in front of her. _How can I love some one like that!_ she froze as her thoughts stopped abruptly for a moment, _I didn't say love! I said like…Didn't I?_ she wondered as she sighed, _Ughh I hate men…_

Staring at the boxes in front of him Ryou fell silent once more. _Why did I kiss her?_ he wondered, _It's not like she's the sort of girl I'm into anyway. She's the loudest, most noisy, naive, ditzy, annoying person I've ever met! But… _he trailed as he looked over at her to see that she was tangled up in some large type of net. Smiling awkwardly he sighed, _But all of that makes her the unique person that she is. I mean she can even be adorable at times…But only at times._

"AHH!" She squealed as she tried to untangle herself from the net which was seemingly consuming her. Stamping her feet down on the ground she glared at Ryou, "Shirogane a little help over here would be nice!" she exclaimed, _How embarrassing…_

Raising an eyebrow he walked over to her side pulling out a pocket knife. "How on earth did you get so tangled in that net Ichigo?" he asked as a smirk crept onto his lips, "Did you try to see if your big head would fit between the holes in it?"

Ichigo scoffed, "Like you're one to talk Shirogane! Your head isn't exactly the average size," she huffed as she looked away from him.

"Stop moving do you really want me to accidentally slice your work clothes?" he muttered coldly, "They're expensive, so I hope you know that if they get sliced I'm taking the repair cost out of your pay."

_What a jerk! _"That's about right you can't come up with a good comeback so you decide to be Mr Antarctic," she said with a smile as she nodded, "Yep…You think being cold is some sort of defense mechanism, but it doesn't work on me at all. I know too much about you unfortunately an-"

"-Don't make me kiss you again," he cut in as he sighed.

Her head snapped in his direction once more, as a light blush became apparent across the bridge of her nose, "Huh?"

Slowly slicing the final string of rope the shredded net pooled at Ichigo's feet. "I said that I'll just have to kiss you if that's the only way you'll stop talking for a few minutes," he replied tiresomely.

Ichigo sighed. "Oh…Ok…" she replied, _'I should be glad… '_

"Did you seriously think I kissed you earlier because I actually care for you? Sorry but your not my type," he continued as he bit down on his bottom lip.

Ichigo's eyes shook as they filled with tears. "I didn't think that you'd care for me like that anyway. It doesn't matter…It's not like I matter anyway, right?" she replied in almost a whisper, as she walked over to a pile of boxes and continued searching for the keys. _Help me…I need to get out of here, _she thought sadly.

Ryou looked at her confusedly. Ichigo actually looked hurt. He blinked a few times. _I'm imagining things…Oh well it's just her…It's just Ichigo… _he thought sadly, not convincing himself in the slightest.

As if answering Ichigo's thoughts Zakuro appeared at the top of the staircase, "We found the keys in the fruit bowl!"

Sighing in relief Ichigo raced up the stairs in great haste. _I have to get out! _her mind screamed as she reached the top of the stairs. Looking down at her watch she smiled with glee, and walked off in the direction of the change rooms.

"Where are you going Ichigo?" Lettuce asked confusedly as she sat down on a seat in the dining area.

"I've already worked one and a half hours overtime today, so I'm going home right now," she said calmly, _and I need to escape Ryou_ she added silently as she waved to her friends and continued in the direction of the change rooms once more.

Suddenly a crash of thunder came from outside followed by the heavy patter of rain on the windows.

"NO WAY!" Ichigo shrieked as she raced up to one of the windows and pressed her face against the glass. "This isn't happening…" she mumbled as she walked away from the window looking down at her feet.

Ryou suddenly appeared at the top of the staircase and looked over at Ichigo confusedly. "What's wrong with you?" he asked slowly.

"She wanted to go home," Zakuro replied softly as she placed a hand on her hip, "But now it's raining so I guess she's stranded and can't make the great escape she was planning."

"Serves her right she should know she has to work until I say so," Ryou replied calmly.

Ichigo's head shot up as tears welled in her eyes. "You know what! I'm still going!' she exclaimed as a sudden boom came from outside as large hail stones smashed against the windows.

Ryou's eyebrows rose. "You'll die! It's raining, there's thunder and lighting and now it's hailing. Tell me do you honestly think that it's a good idea walk home right now Ichigo?" he said with frustration evident in his voice.

Her lips curved upwards into a saddened smile, "Yes."

His eyes widened. "I swear that I've never met anyone as stupid as you Ichigo! Go ahead, go into the storm. But don't expect me to be there to pick up the pieces when you get hurt…" he stated as he looked away from her.

Ichigo's lips trembled as she approached him, slapping his right cheek with great force as tears slipped down her cheeks.

Keiichiro and the other girls gasped.

Ryou's eyes widened as he looked back up at Ichigo who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm so tired of the way you treat me. You honestly couldn't give a toss about my feelings could you?" she asked as he remained silent, "Could you!" she exclaimed.

He looked into her hurt eyes, while he rubbed his sore right red cheek. _What did I do to cause her to have this little outburst?'_He always treated her the way she acted towards him and the others, _Did I hurt her feelings by trying to shelter her from mine? Oh who knows? This is Ichigo after all._

"You can't even apologise, what a shock…" she whispered in disappointment as she dropped her head and sighed while wiping tears from her damp cheeks. "Now do you understand why I'd rather go out into that storm than be here with you? It's because since I broke up with Masaya you've made me feel like I don't matter, as if I'm worthless! Well I'm not sticking around for that one second longer Shirogane. I quit!"

He froze. Sure he always teased her but he always assumed that she realised he was just mucking around with her; I mean she did it back to him. _'I've really hurt her. Look at her, she's crying. I'm such an idiot…Now she's quit…WAIT DID SHE JUST QUIT?'_ His eyes widened. "You can't quit Ichigo!" he snapped.

"Why?" she asked casually as her body shivered with discontent.

He opened his mouth but found he was unable to speak. He just stood there for long moments staring into her pained eyes,_ I could never tell her._

Ichigo shook her head from side to side. "Ok well if you aren't going to talk I'm leaving. Goodbye Shirogane," she said coldly as she raced towards the change rooms.

Ryou watched her leave as his heart picked up pace, _I think I care for you…that's why you can't quit Ichigo. _ He looked over at the other girls, "Get back to work," he ordered even more coldly than usual.

"This isn't good," Mint whispered to Purin as she sighed worriedly.

Purin looked up at the older girl worriedly. "When will Ichigo Onee-chan come back?" she asked.

Mint looked away. "I'm not sure if she wants to…" she whispered.

"No chatting!" Ryou snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The cold rain rolled down Ichigo's damp cheeks as she looked up into the cloudy sky for a moment; flicking the hood of her jacket over her head as she raced through the drenched garden of the Mew Mew Café.

_Well at least I won't have to come back here unless it's on my own terms. I suppose that also means that I don't have to be Mew Ichigo anymore either…_she thought as she ran under the near by bus shelter. _But I love being Mew Ichigo now. She's part of who I am… _her mind fought back as she took a seat on the cold metal bench, as hail hammered down on the metal roof of the bus shelter.

She sighed as she rubbed her aching head. _I need to get away and think this all through, _she thought to herself as she felt her hands ache due to the freezing weather.

Glancing over at the bus timetable on the side of the bus shelter she sighed in frustration, " It looks like I have to wait 10 minutes," she noted out loud as she moved uncomfortably in her seat.

Purin sighed while looking out the front window. "There's a bus with hairy things on it outside!" she announced.

"That's nice Purin…" Ryou replied sarcastically as he groaned as he sighed as rubbed his temples.

"Instead of looking at the 'invisible hairy things' outside on the 'invisible bus' why don't you do some work?" Mint suggested in frustration as she placed her left hand on her hip.

Purin's eyes narrowed, "But Mint Onee-chan there really is a crashed bus with hairy things on it outside!"

"Purin why you help me with these dishes?" Lettuce suggested in hopes of preventing another fight. Instantly the younger girl smiled and raced to her side eager to help.

Ryou sat silently on a chair in the dining room, _I shouldn't have done that… Now we're one Mew short._

"Why is he just sitting there?" Purin asked worriedly as she looked at Ryou from afar, "He's the one that made Ichigo quit so he should go after her!"

Lettuce sighed, "I'm really worried I hope she's ok…"

_Why won't she leave my mind!_ Ryou's mind screamed as he remembered Ichigo's distraught condition when she yelled at him only 10 minutes ago. He groaned as he got to his feet and looked out the window, _I hope she's ok. But what if she isn't? I'd never forgive myself if she got injured because of me!_

With a quick sigh Mint glanced over at Ryou, as she heard him groan and get to his feet. "Yeah I have to admit I'm actually worried about her. But I can understand why she got up and left though…I mean I would if I was her," she replied honestly.

Zakuro remained silent as she listened intently to her friends, _Ryou I know you care for her, so why aren't you going after her?_

An ear piercing explosion sounded from outside, shaking the café as dusty smoke filled the air.

"Shit!" Ryou cursed as he looked away from the window and over at the Mews who were anxiously looking around. "What are you waiting for? I'm guessing that was the enemy! This sure as hell isn't the weather!" he yelled as he raced out the door, _Please be ok Ichigo..._

"Mew Mew Metamorphose!"

**(Same Time Ichigo's POV)**

"Did you hear that?" A teenage girl asked her boyfriend as she stopped in her tracks only one meter from Ichigo.

He shook his head, looking at her oddly.

She glanced at him worriedly, "You didn't hear it?"

Ichigo raised her eyebrows as she heard the other girl's panicked tone. "I'm sorry, but what did you hear?" she asked curiously. _Perhaps it's a demon?_

The girl looked over at Ichigo unsurely. "It sounded like a shriek," the girl replied worriedly as a battered bus speed over the nearby hill doing at least 90 kilometres an hour.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. _That's not the normal speed…Wait are they monsters! The must've hijacked the bus!_ her mind screamed as she saw large hairy black creatures inside the bus. Quickly she reached down for her pendant, but it was too late.

The bus swerved around in the middle of the road as the monsters emerged from the bus and approached her holding a contraption that looked somewhat like a bomb.

The teenage girl and her boyfriend raced around the corner immediately, leaving Ichigo and an old man behind in the bus shelter.

"Heavens forbid!" the old man yelled as his eyes widened as he looked at the monsters and the bomb.

Tears came to Ichigo's eyes as she stepped backwards, not letting the monsters out of her sight for even a split second. "What do you want?" she asked clearly terrified as she searched her pockets for her pendant. _Oh no I left in my locker at the café! What do I do!_

"We want you Mew Ichigo," one of the monsters replied hoarsely.

Ichigo froze, slowly looking back up at the strange beings. "What did you just say?" she asked unsurely. _They know my identity?_

The monster holding the odd looking bomb snickered, "We know who you really are Mew Ichigo. You and the other Mews and all your friends, family…We know everything about you."

Tears filled her eyes as she glared at him, "How?"

"There's no time for that!" one monster snapped at her as it smirked, "Will you join us or not?" he asked daringly.

Her eyes widened as she looked at them venomously, "Never!"

One of the monsters laughed as it placed the bomb in the middle of the road and clicked a small button on the top. "Well you better get moving then. The object in my hand is a bomb tracking device, you've got 40 seconds left to get as far away as possible, you will probably die but if you don't we will have a way to track you for all eternity as it will scan your data," the monster replied as it placed the bomb on the road and quickly vanished into thin air along with all the other monsters.

Ichigo spun back in the direction of the old man, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she helped him to his feet and moved him as fast and far as she could away from the bomb, "Come on! We can get out of here!"

"I'm old. Just leave me behind," he replied as his voice wavered.

She grimaced. "No. We're both going to pull through this one!" she replied valiantly as they approached the corner, just as a loud click echoed through the air followed by a fiery explosion. Smashing them against the near by wall knocking them both unconscious as a thick layer of dust filled smoke blanketed the area.

Sirens sounded through the air as birds screeched, flying from the trees that they were perched in.

_Where is she! _Ryou's mind screamed as he looked difficultly through the thick smoke. "Ichigo! Ichigo!" he called out as he coughed nastily while he struggled to breathe through the thick smoke that was present in air.

_I can't give up she's out here. I can't rest until I know she's ok. It's my fault she ran away…Oh god Ichigo please be alright! _His eyes widened as he raced in its direction, "Ichigo!"

The Mews raced after Ryou, finally catching up to him as he reached Ichigo's battered motionless body.

"Ichigo…Ichigo?" Ryou called worriedly as he shook her body gently. His eyes widened as he shook his head, "Ichigo!" he yelled, only to receive no response.

Lettuce gasped as she covered her mouth, "No not again!"

"Ichigo Onee-chan!" Purin wailed as she raced forward a little, before being held back by Mint who had tears streaming down her own cheeks.

Reaching forward Ryou panicked as he swiftly lifted her body into his arms, "Ichigo… don't leave me!" he cried as he started running as fast as he could through the smoke into the fresher air near the opposite side of the road.

Zakuro picked up the older man. "Come on let's get out of here!" she told the other Mews as she ran after Ryou.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Ryou fell to his knees upon reaching a patch of fresh air, holding Ichigo close. Looking down at her, his body shook with rage and fear as his trembling hand made it's way to her as he stroked her face.

Her eyes slowly opened, as she looked into his worried blue eyes doubtfully. Her eyes closed for a moment before reopening to look back into the same worried blue eyes. "Shirogane?" she whispered as tears slipped from her bruised and bloodied face.

"Ichigo!" He exclaimed as he continued to stroke her face and he smiled sadly. "Can you feel this?" he asked referring to his touch.

Her pained eyes looked up at him confusedly. "I can't feel anything, please don't joke with me…" she replied tiredly as she coughed a little blood up closed her eyes.

His eyes went glassy as they widened. _Why did it have to be like this! It's my fault she's got hurt!_ his mind screamed as tears formed in his eyes. Everything felt surreal, as Ryou seemingly slipped into another dimension._ This isn't happening! Ichigo's going to be ok, Isn't she! _

"Shirogane, I'm dying aren't I…" she whispered, panic evident in her faint voice as her eyes darted to his shocked ones.

"Don't say that," he replied as he struggled to hold back his tears, "You will survive and I'll be here beside you, I won't leave."

She smiled weakly as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Shirogane…"

He smiled, "Call me Ryou, ok?"

"I'm sorry I yelled…at you…Ryou," She said sweetly as he hugged her, resting his head atop of hers, while his tears spilled from his eyes into her hair. "Ryou…" she mumbled nervously.

He pulled back as he looked into her frightened eyes once more.

She blushed lightly and looked away. "Thankyou," she whispered softly.

"Don't say that Ichigo, I'm the reason that you're hurt!" He exclaimed as his eyes widened, _'why did she say it?'_

She continued to speak, "…It's…not…your…fault…It's….my….fau-" she stopped mid sentence as she closed her eyes.

His whole body tensed as she went limp in his arms. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he shook her gently, refusing to assume the worst. She couldn't leave him. He cared about her too much, he wouldn't allow it. Tears continued to roll down his cheeks as he felt his whole body suddenly droop as he hugged her body and dropped his head.

"Ichigo…" he stifled between his tears. Throwing his head backwards he suddenly yelled "ICHIGO!" Not caring that tears were now rolling down his cheeks. Moving a little closer to her he closed his eyes; hesitantly letting his tear stained cheeks caress hers. "I'll find who did this to you…I will…" he whispered as he brushed a strand of hair from her face while moving closer to her, pressing his warm lips on hers.

Suddenly he felt her warm breath faintly against his own causing his eyes widen in amazement as he saw her smile slightly. "Ichigo!" Quickly reaching for his mobile he dialed for an ambulance. "Hold on …They're coming."

Zakuro bit down on her lip nervously as she closed the old man's eyes, "He's gone…" she whispered sadly as she turned to look at her team mates who were watching Ichigo and Ryou from afar, "Is she ok?"

"He just called an ambulance, but I swear he just kissed her a few moments ago…" Mint replied as she looked back at Zakuro puzzledly.

Looking away Zakuro smiled, "I thought he liked her. I'm surprised it took this long for him to realise it."

Lettuce nodded. "Yeah, like I said earlier I think his constant teasing her is his way of flirting," she replied calmly.

Mint's eyes widened in shock, "I never noticed! I thought you were joking before!" she snapped hotly.

With a loud sigh Purin walked over to Mint, "I didn't know either Onee-chan."

Zakuro sighed. _Are they really that slow?_ "Well at least you know now."

Mint glared at Zakuro, "Yeah…but you should've told us."

Lettuce smiled oddly, "Ok guys come on we have more important things to worry about at the moment."

Hours passed and Ryou and the girls eventually found themselves waiting outside the operating theatre.

Ryou leant forward his chin resting on his intertwined hands and he rocked back and forward nervously, _Please let her pull through. Please._

Noticing this Zakuro walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's just as much our fault as it is yours Ryou, relax. All we need to think about now is her recovery; I know she'll pull through this. She's determined and strong we all know that. Ok?"

He smiled slightly. But didn't respond. _If she dies I will never forgive myself…_

Suddenly a surgeon emerged from the operating theatre and walked over to her parents who were sitting opposite Ryou. Her mother crying hysterically with her face in her hands as her father comforted her.

"I'm sorry but Ichigo's wounds are far more serious than it was first expected, this surgery will probably take a few more hours, but she's in the hands 2 other surgeons and myself and I'm sure she can make it," the surgeon said calmly as he nodded at them and walked back into the theatre.

Upon hearing the Surgeon's words Ryou's eyes widened, as he abruptly got to his feet and walked off in the direction of the hospital's exit. _Who ever did this __will__ pay! _he thought coldly as he clenched his fists.

Ichigo's Father watched Ryou leave as a surprised look passed over his features. "Where's he going?" he asked the girls as they looked at each other, wondering just how much they were able to tell him.

Taking a deep breath Mint gave Ichigo's father a sympathetic look. "I think he's going to let off some steam, he's already vowed to get the person who did this," she replied, carefully wording her sentence so it wasn't obvious that Ichigo's attackers weren't human.

He blinked in confusion. "How on earth does he think he's going to do that?" he asked confusedly.

A smile spread across Zakuro's lips. "He has his ways. Once he has decided something it's hard to change his mind about it," she replied amiably as she leant back against the wall.

Looking back at the exit to the hospital Ichigo's father smiled slightly, _Interesting…_

Briskly walking down the street Ryou's heart picked up pace as he remembered the occurrences of the afternoon._ I kissed her and nearly lost her in the same day. _As if something was caught in the back of Ryou's throat he started to cough as tears came to his eyes once more.

_"Ichigo…Ichigo?" Ryou called worriedly as he shook her body gently. His eyes widened as he shook his head, "Ichigo!" he yelled, only to receive no response._

_Reaching forward Ryou panicked as he swiftly lifted her body into his arms, "Ichigo… don't leave me!" he cried as he started running as fast as he could through the smoke into the fresher air near the opposite side of the road._

Leaning back against the wall of the local grocery store Ryou closed his eyes as a worried sigh escaped his lips. _I never thought I'd be in this position and now that I am I just want you to be alright because you're my most precious person, _he thought as he took a deep breath, wiping the tears that had formed in his eyes before they could slip down the back of his throat.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

"One hundred and twelve," Ryou muttered as beads of sweat rolled down his bare skin from his push up position, "One hundred and thirteen," he added as he lowered his body once more and brought it back to its original position. _I have to protect her, I promised her all those months ago that I would protect her from anything and I failed,_ he reminded himself as he lowered his body once more, "One hundred and fourteen." Grunting he lowered his body once more, forcing himself to ignore the sharp wave of pain that travelled down the muscles in his chest as they spasmed; "One hundred and fifteen." Slowly Ryou lay back on the floor of his bedroom catching his breath as he closed his eyes, _I better go have a shower and go to the hospital again, maybe she'll be awake today…_ he thought hopefully as he sighed.

Five days had passed since the accident and Ichigo was sleeping 24 hours a day, she had only awoken once, only for a moment when she was having breathing difficulties. That moment didn't count; it wasn't even as if she was Ichigo when she awoke that time, merely her will power to stay alive. Her eyes were hollow that time.

Slowly walking into the bathroom Ryou closed the door and adjusted the taps of the shower and stepped back out as the water spilled out at long last. Pealing off his remaining offending articles of clothing, Ryou stepped into the warm comfort of the water intruding from the shower head as he tilted his face backwards, allowing the water droplets to roll down his face and the rest of his body as he slowly reached for the shampoo, face washer and a bar of soap.

"_I've seen the way that you look at me, come on Ichigo admit it you were perving on me before," Ryou teased as he smiled, in spite of the immense awkwardness of the topic. _

_Ichigo froze, as a light blush spread across her cheekbones. "I did not! You're imagining things Shirogane!" she exclaimed as she continued down the stairs only to trip. Causing her to smash into Ryou and squeal all the way down to the base of the stairs, landing on her back with Ryou across her stomach. "I'm so sorry!" she squeaked in embarrassment._

_Looking up at her Ryou winced. "I didn't expect you to throw yourself at me Ichigo, some warning would be nice next time," he joked. 'She's so clumsy…and so close right now…'_

_Ichigo smiled sightly as she looked into his piercing ice blue eyes, which seemed to be clear and welcoming for a change._

'_I should do something…' Ryou noted silently as his eyes scanned her face as he brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. _"Ichigo…" Ryou said calmly as his face edged a little closer to hers.

_Her eyes widened in momentary shock as she moved her face closer closing her eyes as their lips met in a short but sweet first kiss. _

'_I love you Ichigo…I really do…' Ryou thought as he pressed his lips against hers in a synchronised movement. _

The bar of soap slipped out of Ryou's hands, hitting the tiles beneath his soaked feet. _What if she isn't ok…What if I can't find the monsters that attacked her? _his mind cried in a silent panic as he rung the face washer out and turned off the taps. Stepping out of the shower he quickly wrapped a light blue towel around his waist and walked over to the bathroom mirror, wiping away the condensation that was obscuring his reflection from being as clear as always but instead of seeing his own reflection he saw Ichigo smiling at him. Talking a deep breath he leant over the bathroom sink, "I really screwed up this time. If I didn't fight with her she wouldn't have quit and run off and got attacked." _Just who is this new enemy? Why did they even target her?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun filtered through the heavy hospital blinds behind Lettuce and Keiichiro as they sat loyally on either side of Ichigo's bed. "Has Ryou started to talk again?" Lettuce inquired as she looked at her older companion expectantly.

Silence filled the room as Keiichiro looked over at Ichigo's motionless body, sadness washing over his body as he remembered the state that Ryou was in when he last saw him, _he's no different to Ichigo right now. He's fighting just to breathe. _"Not yet, he just locks his bedroom door and comes downstairs to eat; I have a feeling that if I forgot to go over to feed him he simply wouldn't eat," he sighed sadly, "I am really worried he's taken Ichigo's accident really badly."

"Oh…" Lettuce mumbled as she looked down at her lap sadly, her hands tightening as she clenched at her light green skirt, "He must really care for her then..." she added as she looked up at Keiichiro forcing a smile. "Ichigo is very lucky," she continued with false happiness as she slowly looked away.

Keiichiro walked over to Lettuce's side of the bed, kneeling down in front of her as she gasped at how close he was. "You really loved him didn't you?" he asked carefully as his eyes searched her own.

"I'm not sure," she replied softly as she looked down at her lap. "I just wanted to be by his s…" she paused as she shook her head and laughed a little as she covered her mouth with the back of her hand. "Don't mind me, I've been a little out of it lately. Ichigo's spacey-ness must be rubbing off on me an-" she finished with an abrupt gasp as blushed furiously while Keiichiro carefully took her hand that was covering her mouth, in his hand.

"Lettuce, you can trust me. I'm your friend remember not just one of your bosses," he said calmly as he smiled.

Lettuce looked into his eyes with amazement as her heartbeat quickened. _Keiichiro?_ she muttered silently as she smiled a real smile at long last. "Thankyou," she whispered as she moved forward and rested her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her petite figure.

Closing his eyes he felt her body relax, _you're welcome_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours passed and at long last day had been consumed by nightfall. The countless bright stars littering the velvet sky, accentuating the already stunning sight as owls cooed in nearby trees.

The moon's light filtered through the curtains and onto Ichigo's sleeping figure causing her to stir in her sleep for the first time in many nights. "Stop it, leave me alone…" she mumbled as her brows furrowed in discontent, "…Get these ropes off me it hurts…" she continued as she threw her head from side to side, sweat forming on her forehead due to the stress of it all. "Get them off!" she screamed bolting upright, ripping out the tubes and wires that were attached to her body and causing an alarm to sound and a red light to flash in her doorway.

_"Shirogane, I'm dying aren't I…" she whispered, panic evident in her faint voice as her eyes darted to his shocked ones._

_"Don't say that," he replied as he struggled to hold back his tears, "You will survive and I'll be here beside you, I won't leave._

_She smiled weakly as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Shirogane…"_

Her eyes flicked open as her magenta orbs feverishly searched the room, tears slipping down her face.

Nurses burst into the room in a frenzied panic forcing her to lie down, while others tended to the damaged medical equipment.

"She shouldn't be so strong! Why is all this equipment on if she has so much strength left?" a nurse asked in shock.

Ichigo wriggled free of their grasp only to be pulled back down as tears continued to stream from her eyes, "Let me go! Ryou!"

Ichigo's cry echoed through the busy halls of the hospital as Ryou reached the level she was on. "Ichigo?" he mumbled as his eyes widened and numerous nurses raced into her room a few rooms away from where he was. "Ichigo!" he screamed as he started to run up the hall and burst into her room to see her trying to break free of the nurses trying to calm her down and care for her.

Ichigo stopped squirming as her eyes softened and she looked at Ryou amiably. "Ryou…" she mumbled as she bit down on her trembling lips.

One of the nurses approached Ryou recognizing him. "Sir, she needs to relax, we've been trying to calm her down but she's…a little too stubborn," the nurse noted as Ryou chuckled to himself. "She called out for you as soon as she woke up," she continued as Ryou looked at her in shock.

"I'll look after her, you can leave now," he whispered as the nurse nodded and walked out of the room, the others following her lead. Approaching the bed hastily Ryou sat as close to Ichigo as possible. "How do you feel?" he asked concernedly as his tired eyes caught her stressed magenta ones.

Ichigo's lips trembled as tears streamed from her eyes and she threw her arms around his neck, sobbing heavily, "Ryou, I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" He blurted out as his eyes widened. _S-s-sorry? She apologised again. She called out my name earlier, or so the nurse said…Why?_

"Ryou?" she mumbled tiredly, interrupting his thoughts as he looked down at her. "I don't really hate you…"she whispered as she fell asleep.

A light blush crossed the bridge of Ryou's nose as his whole body tensed up, _She doesn't hate me?_ Slowly he lowered her back onto the hospital bed, minding her head as it gently hit the pillow. A small smile crept onto his lips as he looked down at her contently, _I'm so glad you're ok Ichigo._


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Ichigo felt her heartbeat slowly quicken as her eyes flickered open to reveal an unknown surrounding. Her lips quivered as the icy breeze from the large crack in the hospital window plummeted into them, she found herself immobilised with fear and uncertainty. _Where am I?_ she wanted to cry but never managed to say out loud; suddenly she felt something on her hand and shaking it seemed to make no difference. Looking down in slight alarm she noticed a drip was attached. She could feel panic gush through her body at that moment, while the constant beeping of the machine beside her pushed her over the edge as tears of fear filled her eyes and seeped down her cheeks; gripping the drip in her hand she tried to rip it out ignoring the medical tape that was holding it in place.

Suddenly a strange loud beeping sounded from the speaker in the upper right hand corner of the room. A nurse rushed in almost instantaneously; "Oh don't do that sweetie!" she called out as she took Ichigo's hand, carefully loosening the medical tape that secured the drip in place, "Is that a little better?" she asked as she smiled sincerely.

Remaining silent Ichigo nodded grimly, her gaze gradually making it's way across the room until she was met by her own eyes in her reflection. Whimpering she pressed her eyes shut. "What happened to my face…" she asked croakily as her lips trembled and her hands clenched at the thin cotton sheets on top of her frail body, "Why have I got stitches…why can't I move?" she started to panic, "Why can't I leave! I want to go home!"

The nurse looked over at Ichigo empathetically as she adjusted the flowers on a nearby table and walked towards the window; "You needed stitches because of the injury you sustained. They must have put them in while operating on you…"

"Operating?" Ichigo's voice dripped with fear as her eyes widened.

Slowly opening the windows the nurse nodded, "Yes you were in an accident…An explosion. You woke up last night so we took you off life support…you seem to be doing a lot better…"

Ichigo's eyes darted away from the woman; leaning back onto her pillow she nodded slowly as she nibbled on her bottom lip; "I…I remember…" she whispered in a slow almost inaudible tone.

_Ichigo's lips trembled as tears streamed from her eyes and she threw her arms around his neck, sobbing heavily, "Ryou, I'm sorry."_

"Don't be!" He blurted out as his eyes widened. 

_"Ryou?" she mumbled tiredly, interrupting his thoughts as he looked down at her. "I don't really hate you…"she whispered as she fell asleep._

Looking around the room she carefully looked around her spacious room; "Where is he?" she asked slowly as she looked back at the nurse, "Where's Ryou?"

The lady looked down at the floor for long moments before walking over to Ichigo's bedside; "He was older and his injuries were far too serious…" she started, "I'm sorry but he died."

Ichigo's eyes widened as she hunched forward gasping for air, _How could he when he was here last night? _her mind screamed, _He was fine!_

"_Shirogane!" Ichigo screamed as she stood in the hallway glaring at him as he slowly turned around to face her. "I'll never…I'll never ever feel pitty for you!" she screamed._

Biting down onto her lips she tasted blood as she split the stitch in it; _I was so cruel to him…but he was cruel to me too; _she thought distraughtly; _'At times he acted as if he cared… _she continued. "H-How could this happen…" she whimpered softly.

_Ryou's eyes scanned her face as he brushed a strand of hair from her eyes._  
_  
__He's looking at me, he's topless and he's Ryou…'__she noted as her heart fluttered, __So why don't I want to move?___

"Ichigo…" Ryou said calmly as his face edged a little closer to hers.

Tilting her head backwards she pressed her eyes shut as tear flowed freely down her cheeks;, "Why did you go? Damn you, we only just became friends!" she yelled as she shook violently

"Who are you talking about? I didn't think that the first few words I'd hear you say today would be cursing someone…"

Ichigo's eyes darted to her left side as she was met by Ryou's signature smirk; "You…" she whispered shakily.

"Who?" he asked in total confusion.

Her heart skipped a beat as she met his eyes. Her lips trembling in shock, "You idiot Shirogane!" she cried as she smashed her fists against his chest, "What the hell was that? Some sort of twisted joke? Fake your death to see how I react, because it's not funny and I'm not laughing!"

Blinking in confusion Ryou pointed to all her friends in the doorway; "I came with all of them;" he whispered as his smirk grew, "Did you really miss me that much? Boy I knew you were a ditz but this is bad even for you, maybe they made an accident and operated on your brain instead…"

Ichigo's eyes widened as her hands flew up to her head as she tried to feel for any sign of stitches or broken skin under her hair.

"It wouldn't surprise me…" Mint whispered as she smiled from her position in the doorway.

Ryou laughed as he placed a hand on her head, ruffling her magenta locks; "I wish I could have recorded that."

Blushing furiously Ichigo glared at him, "Right now I wish you were dead Shir-"

Pressing a finger against her lips he shook his head, "You said you'd call me Ryou remember?"

Raising an eyebrow, "I know."

"Then wh-"

"I'll call you Shirogane when I'm really angry at you," she replied as she turned over to her other side and closed her eyes angrily.

The nurse blushed, "I'm sorry miss I didn't realise you weren't referring to the old man when you asked me;" she said ashamedly as she bowed and left the room, ushering the others out and closing the door, "I'm sorry she can only have one visitor at a time. Please wait in the hallway."

After long moments of silence Ichigo looked over her shoulder to be met by Ryou's calm aquamarine eyes. "I'm glad you're ok," he whispered as he smiled softly.

Ichigo remained silent as she brought her sheets up to her face so that only her eyes were visible, suddenly feeling self conscious. "I'm glad you kept your promise to be here," she replied as she smiled nervously under the sheets.

Getting to his feet he lay down by her side on the small hospital bed causing it to squeak as he shifting uncomfortably on the verge of falling off it. Looking over at her innocently, "Can you move over?" he asked as he looked at her seriously.

Ichigo gaped at him, "Excuse me I'm injured!"

Raising an eyebrow he shrugged, "So?" he said flatly. "I haven't slept for 4 days; which is your fault for making me feel guilty, so if you don't mid I'd like to sleep," he replied bluntly as he turned on his side and closed his eyes.

Ichigo blushed as she watched his sleepy form try to find a comfortable position on the hard hospital mattress; "Ryou…"

"Yeah," he whispered as his heart raced, _let me guess you're going to say thankyou?_

"Can you please free my arm?" she asked in frustration, "You're lying on it…"

"Oh…" he whispered embarrassedly as he sat up freeing her once captive arm; "Anything else?" he teased.

Smirking Ichigo made a thoughtful face as she drew her face close to his. Her warm breath dancing across his cheeks as she rested on hand on his right shoulder as she whispered, "Prehaps you..."

Ryou's eyes widened as he fought back the urge to blush while his heart almost skipped a beat.

Eyes sparkling mischievously Ichigo poked him square on the nose and sat upright laughing at him, "And you said I wanted you when we were in the cellar…It's quite clear to me Shir-" she paused "Ryou; that you are the one that wants me," she joked as she turned over, not realising that her joke was in fact the truth.

Ryou on the other hand lay in the same spot, unmoving and a little surprised as he blinked continuously, trying to work out whether the ditzy girl beside him had discovered his secret or was merely teasing him.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"I hate being stuck in this dreary room!" Ichigo stated bluntly as she folded her arms across her chest, "Its basically crying death! Just look at that crucifix on the wall!" she stated dramatically as she nodded in the direction of an upside down crucifix.

Following her daughter's gaze her mother laughed softly, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "Oh how I missed your dramatic conclusions Ichigo," she spoke sweetly as she placed one hand on top of the sheets, "It was a long four days for all of us." Eyes trembling she quickly looked away, "I was losing all hope of you waking up in full health but I was proven wrong by your friends faith in a full recovery."

"Mum," Ichigo whispered worriedly as she placed a hand atop of her mothers' resting on the quilt covering her, "You of all people should know I'm too stubborn to just give up without a fight," she whispered as she winked at her mum.

Moving forward swiftly to place a soft kiss on Ichigo's forehead she smiled, "Do you want to know something interesting?"

Blinking for a moment in confusion at the sudden topic change Ichigo hesitantly nodded.

"While you were unconscious in your hospital bed for the four days everyone took it in turns to come and visit you," her mother started as she sat on the side of the bed holding  
Ichigo's hand, "But your father and I couldn't stay the entire time as we wished because of our work hours and we couldn't get any time off sadly."

Ichigo gaped, "That's terrible! You'd think that if someone close to you was in hospital they could bend the rules a little."

Smiling her mother raised an eyebrow, "Can I finish?"

"Oh, sorry mum;" Ichigo whispered in realisation.

"That young man,Ryou I think his name was he stayed with you for the four entire days.  
The only time he left you was when the nurses sent him home to sleep; and when I say sent I mean literally they had to tell him; I saw it once and heard about it a few times from the nurses;" she finished as she smiled at her stunned daughter. "Even yiur father was impressed, he really likes him," She added with a smile, "I didn't say anything to your father but I am guessing that this Ryou is your new boyfriend?"

_"I swear that I've never met anyone as stupid as you Ichigo! Go ahead, go into the storm. But don't expect me to be there to pick up the pieces when you get hurt…" he stated as he looked away from her._Eyes casting down to the floor Ichigo squeezed her mother's hand, _'That's right…He doesn't really care…After all he did say he wouldn't be there for me if I got hurt, so this must be for his conscience or own good.' _Sighing and pressing her eyes shut Ichigo bit down on her bottom lip.

Ichigo's lips trembled as she approached him, slapping his right cheek with great force as tears slipped down her cheeks.

Watching her daughter curiously her mother lifted Ichigo's chin, "Ichig-"

"I'm sorry for interrupting but Ichigo is free to leave," A nurse in the door way interrupted as she smiled, "She healed so quickly she must be very healthy. Would you like me to get a wheelchair or crutches?" she inquired.

Watching the lady silently for a moment Ichigo remained still until a small smile crept across her lips, immediately causing her eyes to sparkle excitedly. "So I can go home?" she whispered hopefully as her mother turned to her and smiled with a nod. Pressing her eyes shut as she squealed happily Ichigo kicked off the covers, dangling her feet above the tiles, "I'm so glad!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hear Ichigo left the hospital this morning," Keiichiro stated as he leant against the door frame to the computer lab. Noting Ryou's silence he smiled slightly and walked over to him, sitting on the desk next to the keyboard; "Why don't you go see her? Didn't you say when she was unconscious all you wanted to do was apologise?"

_Slamming the door the back door the café shut behind him Ryou dug his hands into the pockets of his jeans and slowly made his way across the kitchen._

"_She's still not awake then?" _

_Stopping in his tracks Ryou's head swivelled in the direction of Keiichiro's voice, "How did y-"_

_Keiichiro smiled sadly, "Slamming doors, frowning for no reason and being to out of it to notice me sitting right near the door," he listed, earning a knowing smile from his old friend. "Are you ok Ryou? You haven't been eating right, you probably haven't bee sleeping and when you haven't been kicked out of the hospital to sleep you're working out…" he spoke slowly as he sighed, "I'm worried about you, it's been 2 days since the accident…how long are you going to keep doing this to yourself?"_

"_If you're going to lecture me I'll save you the trouble Keiichiro," Ryou replied calmly as his eyes met Keiichiro's, "but since it was my fault she was out in the storm which lead to this accident…I'm just doing the right thing…" he replied slowly as he hesitated a few times, "All I wish to do is to apologise…" he continued as he looked away as he pressed his eyes shut, "Everytime I visit her it makes me realise how badly I need too."_

"I'll do it later…I need to contact someone else to apologise about something else first," Ryou whispered as he turned away and walked off into the main section of the café; taking one of the empty seats as he took out his mobile phone; _I'm sorry for forgetting about you…but someone important to me needs me more… _he noted silently as he stared at the flashing yet empty new text message as he typed;

_Hi, sorry for not giving you any further details a few days ago about our dinner date. Something important popped up and I didn't have the time of day to even organise anything. Sorry. How was your day?_

Pressing the send option he let out a sigh as he slipped down his chair, "Well that's one done…" he whispered out loud.

"Tea?"

"Huh?" Ryou whispered as his head snapped upwards to look at Zakuro who was holding a small glass teapot of green tea; "Oh…No thanks."

Giving him a sympathetic yet quizzical look Zakuro sighed, "I'll ignore that, you look like you need to stressed," she stated matter-of-factly as she reached for a cup in a nearby cupboard and poured a little bit of green tea in it before placing it in front of him and turning to walk off.

"Zakuro…"

Looking back at him over her shoulder she raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Thankyou for the tea," he replied with a warm smile as she nodded and walked off. _Stressed? That's a understatement,_ he noted silently as he took a long sip of the tea, burning his entire mouth in the process as he coughed a little.

Placing the teacup back on it's saucer he shook his head, " I felt terrible enough to visit her basically all day every day until she woke up…" he mumbled under his breath as he shot a glare at the floor. _This is stupid, _he argued silently as he picked up the half empty teacup and saucer.

_"You can't even apologise, what a shock…" she whispered in disappointment as she dropped her head and sighed while wiping tears from her damp cheeks. "Now do you understand why I'd rather go out into that storm than be here with you? It's because since I broke up with Masaya you've made me feel like I don't matter, as if I'm worthless! Well I'm not sticking around for that one second longer Shirogane. I quit!_

Ryou shuddered causing the teacup and saucer to smash on the tiles beneath him as he fall back into his chair; with his head in his hands; _She quit…_

Rushing over Mint and Lettuce started to pick up the broken tea set pieces.

"Ryou? Are you ok?"

_I don't have any reason to even be a part of her life any longer._

"What happened? Is he sick?" Keiichiro called as he rushed over.

_I shouldn't have been so hard on her; but she needed to be pushed onwards…she's truly capable of being someone precious to our city's history, its hero._

"Shirogane?"

Eyes darting upwards he was met by a familiar pair of magenta eyes; "I-Ichigo?"

Wobbling over on her crutches she leant her backside against the table as she glanced at him sideways, "I was wondering…even though I am no longer a worker at this café can I still be Mew Ichig-"

"-No," he cut in quickly as he ran a hand through his tousled locks.

Eyes narrowing Ichigo bit down on her bottom lip, "I see…"

"…Not until you are off your crutches," he finished as he smiled sadly, "You're already in a bad state and I don't want to hear you complaining about it worsening."

Turning to look at him she grinned as throwing her arms around his neck, her lips brushing past his left ear. Slowly breaking away she started to hobble off in the direction of the change rooms to collect her pendant, Purin at her side.

"Ichigo?" he called out calmly as he watched her magenta locks swish against her back.

Eyes casting downwards she turned he head a fraction, not completely facing him but just enough so that it was notable that she was listening.

"I'm sorry," he confessed.

"I'm sorry too" she replied honestly as her eyes trembled, "before I blacked out when I was attacked by the enemy I had only one thing on my mind…and you were it Ryou, the last thing on my mind when I thought I was going to die," she noted calmly despite how fast her heart was beating. "Because of this I need to know something Ryou; are you sorry for what you said to me or are you sorry that it lead to me being in the wrong place at the wrong time?" she inquired, the room falling silent immediately.

_Does that mean that your true feelings are for me? _He wondered as he looked away. "I am sorry for both," he replied as he eyed off her shadow in the corner of his eye.

Sighing Ichigo disappeared around the corner, _I thought what I just said made it obvious enough Ryou…If you don't understand then I guess your feelings for me have changed since I was with Masaya._


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Eyes narrowing as he stormed around the corner after Ichigo he sighed, "Talk to me. What did you mean back there?"

Hobbling back into the hallway, pendant in hand Ichigo looked at Ryou tiredly, "If you didn't understand what I was trying to convey to you then don't worry."

"Just tell me!" Ryou snapped in outrage as he approached her

"Why do you try to act like you care when you don't want to admit it when I ask you indirectly?" Ichigo snapped back as she started to hobble away down the hallway; away from him and towards the back exit. "You think I don't know how you feel don't you? With you always hurting me and treating me so harshly I suppose you thought you had you backside covered!" she snapped as she turned to face him directly, "You need to stop and think about how it makes me feel too Ryou, I am the one who fell in love with you when I was in a relationship! I am the one who is constantly hurting because no matter what I do or say you ignore my feelings and don't admit to your own."

Freezing Ryou looked down at the floor dazedly while Ichigo made her escape; "You've loved me all that time…" he whispered to himself as a cold feeling rushed through his body.

Leaning back against the wall Mint took a deep breath, _So he does care for her…_

"I'm sorry. I never realised;" his soft reply echoed through the hallway reaching Ichigo's ears as she opened the backdoor at the end of the hallway.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she quickly shot through the gap as fast as a girl on crutches could and closed the door behind her, sliding down the solid metal door and pursed her lips tightly as she looked up at the sky.

Walking back down the hallway and into the dining area Ryou silently passed the Mew Mews and over to a tall cabinet, pulling one of the draws outwards he drew a long clipboard out along with a pen before turning back around to notice the intense fixated gaze that everyone in the room seemed to have.

Mint glared at him, "I can't believe you didn't chase after her!" she shouted as she poked him in the right shoulder, "What's wrong with you! Don't you have any feelings at all!"

"You made Ichigo onee-chan cry," Purin whimpered as Lettuce held her.

"It was cold Shirogane..." Zakuro cut in as she looked across at Ryou disappointedly, "She said she loved you just then, it was clear that it was hard for her.

Smashing his foot down on the wooden floorboard Ryou glared back at them. "I don't wanna hear it so just get back to work!" he snapped as he strode out of the room and up the stairs into his room, picking up a calculator from the nearby bench in the process.

Slamming the door behind him Ryou slid down the back of the door his platinum locks brushing over his eyelashes has he glared out the window before tossing his clipboard, pen and calculator aside, causing a loose sheet to slip out of the clip from the clip board and rest at his feet. Picking it up he tore it in half in anger, _hey…wait…_ he froze as he pushed the two ripped halves together on the floor beside him, reading the words on the page, "Staff development day?" he whispered as he tried to rouse his memory to no prevail, _It's my handwriting…geeze this must be old because I don't remember coming up with this idea it was probably one of my plans so I could spend tie with Ichigo without Masaya being nearby. _He chuckled to himself, _I really loved you Ichigo…Part of me still does, but you already know that…_

_"You think I don't know how you feel don't you? With you always hurting me and treating me so harshly I suppose you thought you had you backside covered!" she snapped as she turned to face him directly, "You need to stop and think about how it makes me feel too Ryou, I am the one who fell in love with you when I was in a relationship! I am the one who is constantly hurting because no matter what I do or say you ignore my feelings and don't admit to your own."_

Slowly getting to her feet Ichigo moved her crutches under both arms and started to hobble off down the street towards her mother's car. _It feels that whenever I care for someone they don't notice my depth of true affection, _Ichigo sighed as she wiped her nose with her sleeve, _I get pushed aside like some old toy…This time I'm not putting up with it. _Opening the car door she looked determinedly up at the sky; _I'm not going to let him get to me.  
_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nightfall followed soon after as the bright flashes of the computer screen lit up the adjoining kitchen as the computers bleeped away. "Strange…" Keiichiro noted as he looked at his computer screen, "It's almost as if the enemy as vanished off the face of the earth…even with Kisshu and the rest there was an electromagnetic pulse present for their dimension…"

"Odd," Ryou whispered as he leant over his shoulder, "Can we run the new software over it perhaps?"

"I doubt it," was the quick reply as Keiichiro looked towards Ryou.

Looking back at him Ryou frowned, "Let's just drop it ok?" Keiichiro looked at him blankly; "I know you're disappointed in me…I can tell by your tone."

Pressing his eyes shut for a brief moment Keiichiro shook his head; "It's not my place to judge you like the others probably have…however I feel you need to be honest with your feelings towards her;" her replied, "…whatever they might be."

Standing upright once again Ryou remained silent, dropping his head as he pressed his eyes shut, _He's right…As usual._


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Sighing Ryou sat back and tossed his pen onto the desk. "I didn't realise how quiet this place would be without Ichigo racing around all over the place…" he noted with a smile, _I can't even catch her doing embarrassing quirky things anymore _he thought as he remembered her singing into the broom stick on numerous occasions.

_Running really fast on the spot Ichigo squinted as she screeched into the broom handle, "The seven things I hate about you…The seven things I hate about you; oh you."_

"_You are vain, you're dense, you're insecure," she blurted out as she jumped onto the nearest table top as she pointed one finger in the air whilst continuing to sing into the broom, "you love me like her, you make me laugh, you make me cry," she paused and blinked as she hummed for a little while until she got to the next part of the lyrics she knew, "I want to be with the one I know…"_

"…_and the seventh thing I hate the most about you," she sung softly as she dropped to her knees on top of the table; tucking the broom under one arm as she sung into it raising her right arm towards up to the heavens as if there was someone listening to her concert; "…You make me love you."_

Sighing he tapped his fingers on desk's surface; _It's no use, this can't work. She's too damn perfect for me…I'm hurting her. _Shaking his head he sighed, _There are too many variables that need to be considered. It's not as simple as I find science…_Sighing he shook his head. "This is pointless..." he concluded as he stood up, flicking his head backwards as his hair fanned through the cooling air before resting against his fair eyebrows once more.

"This is pointless..." Ichigo whispered as rain droplets cascaded from the crowded cloudy skies above; trailing down her petite creamy skin as she pressed her misted eyes shut. "It seemed like I wanted everything," she noted as she reopened her eyes; brushing the droplets from her lashes. _It's been 3 days since I told him how I felt and he hasn't even tried to talk to me about it…I shouldn't have told him._ Slowly strolling through her garden she let out a tiresome sigh, _it was pointless indeed_

"Hey Ichigo," a cheery voice called as a foreign shadow joined with her own on the pavement beneath her feet.

Gaze drifting upwards her eyes softened as she smiled. "Mint, what are you doing here? You work on Monday afternoons," she noted as her blue haired friend's hands clasped around her own and very uncharacteristically pulled her towards her.

"Come on lets have a chat;" Mint replied simply as she released my hand, "I kind of miss your babbling at the café, everyone does."

My gaze drifted to the ground, "I don't want to sound rude but I think it's just something I need to deal with on my own Mint;" I replied calmly. _I'm just too embarrassed I bet they all know by now._

"Why do you think that?" she replied with hurt evident in her voice; "I know you love Ryou, we all do."

_Ah…What? _My eyes shook with an overwhelming sense of fear as I looked up to meet her gaze. "I don't know how you found out but it's not going to work," I stated, pained at the words I spoke, "It's like we live in two completely different worlds and he is refusing to build the bridge to connect us even though the other world exists"

Her eyes softening Mint smiled sadly; "Well how about we go to your favourite desert parlor instead?" she offered, "My treat."

Smiling a fraction a nodded, "I guess there isn't much harm in that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oooh!" I exclaimed as I felt my cheshire grin spread from cheek to cheek. "This is so good," I added dazedly as I melted into my seat as I slurped loudly from my strawberry milkshake's bendy straw that I had conveniently conned the waiter into giving me; even though it was for children under the age of 7 only.

Mint smiled irritatedly as she sipped from her green tea, "I can tell," she replied as her left eyebrow twitched at Ichigo's uncouth slurping. "By the way Ichigo you never got to tell us what you found out about the enemy from the accident. Do you remember much?"

Blinking I stopped slurping, my straw still firmly planted between my lips, "Hmm well there isn't much to really tell. They somehow knew my identity as a Mew Mew and it seemed that they didn't have much control over their bodies, it was almost as if they were still learning how to use them like a baby. They also made a low level bomb instead of attacking me themselves or with a Chimera which might mean they don't have the same abilities as Kisshu and the others." Sighing Ichigo folded her arms on the table before her, "No matter what I will be there to help you all, I quit working at the café not being a Mew Mew…It's all I have left to live for besides my family."

Nodding Mint smiled sadly as she reached across placing her right hand atop of Ichigo's hands comfortingly. "I'm glad but please look after yourself while you can you only just got out of hospital in the last week, Ryou did say that the healing process is minimized by having our DNA manipulated so it won't take much longer for you to be back to full health. I mean you don't even use your crutches anymore;" Mint whispered.

The mention of Ryou's name sent a shiver down Ichigo's spine. "Ryou," she whispered softly, "I feel like he is ashamed of me, like I'm not good enough; but in saying this I can't make sense of why I would even care for a man who can't even be honest about his feelings for me." _Maybe I'm a masochist?_ She though silently as she blushed furiously.

"Make him jealous then," Mint replied bluntly as she moved her hand and picked up her teacup taking a final sip, "He loved you madly when Masaya was on the scene, jealousy seems to drive the man."

"You aren't serious," I whispered as met her serious gaze.

Placing her empty teacup on the table Mint grinned at me, "Why not?" she stated as she arched a quizzical brow while tracing her index finger around the edge of the teacup.

" I can understand why you suggested it…" I whispered; _But I don't want anyone else to be used for my own gain – if it works, what if it doesn't…then I'm stuck with some guy who likes me and I don't care in the slightest for, it could be messy…_ "but…I'm not sure if I could do that."

"Ichigo you need to get out there whether he will take the bait or not; its life you move on," she replied agitatedly. "You can't stay like this; I mean look at me; I am talking like a freak; that's how worried I am; we all are."

I turned to look outside the diner, watching the calamity of those outside going about their afternoon; _love is difficult._

"It's time you did something for yourself. Ryou always looks after his best interest, others come second and if it conflicts then they are eliminated;" Mint argued, "So who's looking out for your best interests? I think you need to be selfish for once."

I winced slightly. _But I am selfish in love. I always just think of my feelings before the one I love's feelings. That's why Masaya dumped me, I didn't realize how badly he didn't want me to fight anymore. Same with Kisshu I drove him to the point of insanity and he tried to attack Masaya and myself._ Brushing a stray hair behind my ear I shook my head, "I can understand your concern Mint but I think I need to be more aware of others. I will think over what you said though," she replied with a smile, "Thankyou for thinking of me/"

Grinning Mint pulled out her wallet as they both got to their feet, "As long as you are cheerier I am happy. I will always look out for you that's what you always do for all of us."

"So how is Ryou at the moment anyway?" I queried coyly as I following behind her to the cashier.

Eyes lighting up Mint looked at her friend in the corner of her eye; "He's lonely I think."

"They've left the diner, send Charlie #1 in to collect the glasses for DNA swabbing, I'm pretty sure the blue haired girl has defective DNA like specimen one;" a deep cold voice whispered from a small clothing microphone.

"Rodger Boss, I'll get him to collect it now. Out."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Note:**__ I am so sorry for taking so long wait. I only just found the inspiration to finish this story, I didn't want to let you all down. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter._ _If you have the time please re-read the previous chapters, I have edited and added to them so that my writing style in this fanfic is easier to read._  
_I look forward to your reviews. The next chapter will be up in the next few weeks._

**CHAPTER 11**

Ichigo's pigtails giggled as she laughed in delight at her television while she reclined comfortably with Masha zigzaging through the air around her head. _It's the best having the house to myself,_ a cheshire grin crept across her features; _It's great not having my parents buzz around trying to do everything for me like they did when I returned from hospital. I can finally relax and think things through._ Clicking the remote the television faded to black.

The gentle buzz of her mobile phone sounded from the coffee table infront of her. Smiling weakly she opened the message:

_Hey,  
I didn't get a response from you the other day is everything ok? Things at my end have been really stressful, I feel like I am shutting the most important person in my life out of my life. I don't know what to do but I think I am loosing them. Any advice?  
Are you free tomorrow?  
- R_

Smiling Ichigo opened up a blank message;

_I am so sorry I have been really distracted lately too. I got rejected by the guy I've loved for almost 2 years the other day so I have become a bit of a recluse, it's lonely. I don't want to stop loving him…But there is nothing left to do I guess.  
I think you should just tell them honestly how you feel at the moment. If they care for you as much as you care for them then I'm sure they will think that hearing something from you is better than nothing. Communication is really important.  
I am free tomorrow :) Meet at the central plaza coffee shop at noon? I will wear blue ribbons in my hair so look out for them ;)  
-I_

Sending the text message Ichigo took a deep breath, _I wish Ryou thought as much as this guy does. He's so considerate. _Shifting into a more comfortable position on the lounge Ichigo sighed,_ I should really take my own advice for once, I never really communicated with Masaya about our issues… Come to think of it __I have done a lot of cruel things to others who loved me in the past. I lied to Masaya about my identity for most of our relationship, I shattered Kisshu's heart and I actually considered trying to make Ryou jealous by dating someone else when Mint suggested it. _Sighing Ichigo's eyes rested upon Masha as he hovered in front of her. _I don't deserve to be loved by anyone. I'm cruel. _Rising to her feet she walked down the hallway slowly, "How can I say I love Ryou if I am even considering this?" Ichigo whispered confusedly, _I thought love was pure and unselfish but now I reflect on it my past actions prove otherwise. Is that why my feelings for Masaya and Kisshu were short-lived? Do I even know how to love unselfishly? _

Slowly wandering into the bathroom Ichigo slipped out of her clothes before taking a seat on the bathing stool near her washbowl; the warm water on her towel caressing her clammy skin as her mind fell silent. Reaching across to the bath she sprinkled bath salts into the fresh running water, stirring it with her hand for a moment before turning away staring blankly at the tiled wall before her. _I love him I can't do it Mint…Its too insensitive. _

The running water of the bath calmed her for long moments as the fragrant steam stung her nostrils, sending shivers down her spine as she lent forward, turning off the tap. Quickly tying her hair up with a white headband she shortly submerged herself in the long awaited warmth of the water, refreshing her instantly as if it was reviving her strength.

The patter of rain on frosted glass window behind her snapped her out of her trance-like state, bringing her back to reality as she let out a deep worrisome sigh. _At the end of the day I love him; despite the fact that at times I loathe him and despite the fact that I chose Masaya over him…I always loved him the most. _Slipping down in the bath she let the water creep up to her lips.

"_Why did he leave me when he had only just accepted my real identity Shirogane? I don't understand!" She cried, trembling uncontrollably as she gripped the edge of the seat in the change room. "It isn't fair! I want to be able to act like a normal teenager again!" Ichigo sobbed, pressing her eyes shut as tears streamed uncontrollably down her cheeks; a hot pain surging through her torso as her breathing became haggard. _

_Kneeling at her feet Ryou lifted her chin carefully wiping her left cheek as he remained silent for long moments. "I'm sorry that I have put you all through so much pain. I should've asked you all if you wanted to be apart of this project," he whispered after long moments, "but now that you are I promise I will do my best to protect you Ichigo. I won't let you cry like this again not because of love or our enemy."_

_Re-opening her eyes Ichigo sobbed harder as she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, "Thankyou…Ryou."_

_Has he loved me ever since I was with Masaya or did he stop after the 'competition' was out of the running like Mint suggested? Is that what he thrives on?_ Pressing her eyes shut Ichigo listened intently to her surroundings, _Either way despite the way he has treated me I will not stoop to his level._

The gentle buzzing of her phone snapped her out of her mediocre meditation attempt. Looking over the edge of her bathtub she managed to see Ryou's name flashing, freezing unexpectedly she looked away, _I don't know what to say to him anymore it's been 3 days and we used to see each other every day, will it be too awkward to discuss it now?_ Sighing she pulled out the bathplug and stood up wrapping her towel around herself half-heartedly before exiting the room and starting to walk down the hallway. _Why did he call?_

"Alien! There is an alien here! Alien!" Masha buzzed as he fluttered around in a sudden burst of panic. As a black hole appeared behind Ichigo.

Eyes widening at her friend's words Ichigo squealed loudly as she felt two warm arms envelop her shoulders. Instantly a cold sensation rushed through her body as she froze in embarrassment and shock, _What kind of alien would hug their enemy let alone when they are standing in only a towel?_

"Ichigo," He whispered as he rested his head on her shoulder, "I missed you."

_That voice… _Blinking for a couple of seconds Ichigo felt her face get flushed as she turned to meet his piercing yellow eyes, "K-Kisshu?"

Smiling Kisshu released her and floated in front of her, his legs crossed as he grinned wildly, "Now can I give you a greetings kiss? Or did you have something else you wanted to offer given that you are dressed so ruggedly?" he asked boldly as he floated in front of her.

Ichigo turned a deeper shade of unforgivable red, "Kisshu leave my house this isnant you foul mouthed, conceited pervert!" she howled in a very animalistic manner, her eyes twitching as she tried to calm herself down as she turned to race up the staircase to her bedroom, _This is so inappropriate and why on earth is he back! _

Laughing Kisshu reached out catching her left arm, "Ah this brings back so many memories!"

Looking away from him she felt her anger grow along with her embarrassment, "Let me get changed at least!"

A loud thump sounded from the entrance of the house causing Ichigo and Kisshu to jump.

_What was that?_ Ichigo wondered as she tried to move away causing Kisshu to loose his grip for a moment, desperately trying to grab her arm once more Kissu missed and accidentally grabbed the side of her towel yanking it off instantly as Ryou and the 4 Mews raced into the hallway to see Ichigo standing there in all her glory.

"I-I-Ichigo?" Ryou choked out as he tried to look away as his face transformed into a red mask of excited shock. _This has to be the best day of my life._

Zakuro, Purin, Mint and Lettuce looked away in embarrassment as they too turned a deep shade of red

"Kisshu I am going to kill you" She shrieked loudly as she turned red from head to toe, dropping to her feet instantly. "SHIROGANE DON'T YOU DARE LOOK!" she howled loudly as she suddently glowed a bright shade of pink and shrunk into her cat form. _Great so it looks like I turn into a cat when I get incredibly embarrassed too._

Kisshu laughed as he picked Ichigo up, handing her to Ryou much to Ichigo's dismay.

"Why are you back on Earth? Do you have anything to do with the new enemy?" Zakuro snarled at Kisshu as she clenched her fists.

"New enemy?" he mumbled as she looked at her clueless and silent for long moments. "You don't mean the dream vessels do you?" he mumbled softly as his feet landed firmly on the wooden floor.

"Dream vessels?" Ryou whispered as he met Kisshu's eyes confusedly, "Is that why you are here?' he asked impatiently as he watched their old enemy unsurely.

Mint reached up to Ryou's arms taking Ichigo as she walked up the staircase and into her bedroom. Planting a kiss on Ichigo's furry lips she quickly turned around, to face the back of the door.

"Thankyou Mint, I really appreciate it," Ichigo whimpered embarrassedly as she quickly got dressed into a pair of trackpants and a t-shirt. "Can you hear what they are saying Mint?" she asked as she raced around her room searching for her pendant.

"Not quite," Mint replied hesitantly, glancing over her shoulder at Ichigo.

"Ah I can't find it lets just go downstairs, I don't think he's here for a fight," she stated as they quickly raced out of her room and down the stairs.

Zakuro stared at Kisshu in disbelief, "It's that simple is it?" she snickered.

Grinning as always Kisshu nodded, "It was an accident. My people's scientists were working on a way to enable us to have dreams when we sleep, something you humans take for granted but mine desire. They discovered that a species of animal on our planet if genetically enhanced would have the ability to do so given a certain amount of time," he stated calmly as he landed on the ground at last. "The scientific station had a meltdown late at night and the dream vessels escaped and somehow hacked into the computer system, downloading the maps and mission information from the last missions we have been on in the two years. They then split up into groups to investigate each of these locations Earth. We believe that there are currently twenty here on Earth." Sighing he rubbed his left temple, "They are pretty troublesome too. Of those that ventured to planets other than earth we have captured 80% of them; from what we can gather they don't have any of their intended abilities due to the fact that they are nowhere near complete. At the moment they are just very clever trouble makers."

Ryou's eyes narrowed as he clenched his fist, fighting the urge to punch Kisshu in the jaw. "Trouble makers? Is that what you would call something that created a bomb and almost killed the girl you loved?" he snapped, "Really?"

"The girl I love?" he drifted for a moment as he hesitantly looked at Ichigo standing half way up the staircase, scars evident on her arms and a light bruising around her left eye. Clenching his fists his knuckles cracked, _They did that to her?_

A siren sounded through the night air as an ambulance tore down a nearby street.

Kisshu pressed his eyes shut searching for their energy only to open his eyes a moment later, "It wasn't them but they are close, I think they are trying to investigate my aura. I will leave for now but I will visit you at the Cafe when I have more information," he stated with a sense of urgency in his voice. Turning to Ichigo his eyes trembled, "I'm sorry Ichigo," he whispered as he back-flipped into the blackhole behind him.

Ichigo stood silently, staring at the spot Kisshu disappeared in for long moments as her friends slowly filed out of the room until only Ryou was left behind.

Slowly edging up the stair case Ryou watched her anxiously, his heart racing as he pulled her close, her gaze not meeting his for long moments.

Meeting his placid blue eyes she took a deep breath as she pushed him away slightly, "If you love me tell me. If you don't then please don't do this," she stated as her eyes shook, terrified at the words she finally had the courage to say. Turning around she made her way up the staircase.

"At the moment…I'm not sure how I feel," Ryou whispered at last, his silky voice soothing her palpitating heart as she turned around to meet his sincere gaze, shocked at his sudden honesty. "I'm confused at the moment. I have been talking to a certain girl a lot recently," he whispered pain evident in his voice, his face tense with regret. _When I saw that there was an alien presence in your house I instantly felt my heartbreaking, I thought I was going to lose you. I think that I love you as I once did but I am struggling to separate it from the love I feel towards the girl from the masked ball. Two different people and yet the feeling I have towards both of you feels the same…Does that mean it's not a romantic love that I feel but friendship love? _

Ichigo's lips trembled as she tried her best not to cry, _He is in love with someone else isn't he?_


End file.
